


of wolves and angels

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!AU, all the!aus, monster hunter!james, supernatural!AU, werewolf!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james and alec are hunters and are thrown into something bigger and they hate everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of wolves and angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).



> thanks to truth for the pic.  
> thanks to wolfie for being my beta.  
> and thanks for minmu for tolerating my questions when they didn't have to. c:  
> and thanks to you, the reader, for reading.

 “Can you smell them?” James asked as they trudged through the Russian wilderness. James shivered as he continued to waded through the snow, the coldness seeping through his heavy jacket, through his skin, and into the very core of his bones. James knew that he should have brought more than just his bloody pistol but the villagers stated that the wolves were not wolves; they were something worse. People had disappeared from their homes and James and Alec were sent to investigate. Immediately, they knew that the wolves were werewolves; however, the problem with that statement was that werewolves were an almost extinct species. As of right now, James only knew of two werewolves: the Alpha in the village, and Alec, his best friend since childhood.

Alec breathed in before he shook his head. He growled to let James know about his discomfort of coming out into the woods like woodsmen in tales of old. They were out here blind. “Usually I can smell other wolves but...I can't smell anything...”

“Hearing?”

“Deer ten meters back,” Alec answered and gestured behind them, the tattoo on his forehead began to glow. James shifted and felt the tattoo on his shoulder burn slightly; they were anti-possession tattoos that they had gotten many years before. “A doe and a fawn. I am uncomfortable with this. There should be sounds of owls or other nocturnal animals, but there are none. It's too silent.”

James nodded as they continued forward. “Think we're walking into a trap?”

“Most likely.”

Alec heard it too late. Alec quickly pushed James out of the way as the wolf bit down on his arm, Alec let out a yelp before he growled. He stared at the wolf and noticed that its eyes were black, lifeless. Alec growled louder as his own blue eyes turned a bright auburn. He tore the wolf off and quickly changed into his large wolf form himself before he began to attack. Alec turned and stared at James, the tattoo on his forehead glowing brightly against the darkened forest. James took out his weapon and noticed three more wolves coming towards them in the darkness. Unlike Alec, James only had the moon to light the way. James fingered the magazine in his pocket and quickly changed clips.

“Oh please let these bullets work,” James muttered as he took aim. He fired and one of the wolves collapsed, a black smoke emitting out of it. James blinked before Alec hit the other wolf, biting its neck as the same smoke emitted out of them. The last wolf paced around and charged. Alec quickly turned and charged as well. “Alec!”

It seemed to go in slow motion. James took aim as Alec jumped, his teeth bared. The last wolf lunged at James before he finally fired. The wolf collapsed into the snow while Alec transformed back into his human form. Alec huffed as the wound on his arm slowly began to heal. James lowered his weapon and let out a breath of relief. He looked over at Alec, who had a cut on his face. James moved to him, worried. “Did he hit your tattoo?”

Alec tried to look up at his wound as he moved to touch it. The wound was fading away as Alec brought his hand down. He shook his head. “Not this time.” Alec looked at James. “What about your arm? Did they get you there?”

James shook his head and Alec sighed in relief. Their tattoos were anti-possession tattoos, inked with special powers by a priestess to ensure that neither of their bodies would be used for demon possession. Alec wiped his forehead where his tattoo was while James had his on his right shoulder. Both were in terrible places on their bodies but it kept the demons away, for the most part.

“Thank god for silver bullets,” James muttered finally and sighed. He trudged over to the wolves and took a look at them. They were far larger than normal wolves but much smaller than the average werewolf. James stared at the ones that were still intact and not the one with the missing throat.

“Four wolves, that's about...one hundred thousand rubles,” Alec stated.

James rolled his eyes. “That's only a thousand pounds, idiot.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “Money's money.”

James sighed as he moved to finally kneel in front of one of the wolves. “Scouts, you think?”

“They bear no mark of a pack,” Alec told him as he kept watch in case there were more. “They were rogue.”

“But lones don't hunt together.”

“Their eyes,” Alec said at last. “They were black...like coal. Lifeless...”

“Demons,” James said quietly before he looked up at Alec. “I wonder if Beardog knows anything.”

Alec stared at him with wide eyes before he shook his head. “No...no thank you.”

“We have to try.”

“He shot us remember? Or did you forget that silver bullets really, _really_ fucking hurt me?”

James shook his head as he began to walk out of the woods without the wolves. Alec stared at the bodies before he began to follow. “Maybe his temper is gone.”

“I hate you.”

They made their way back into town where they would meet one of the last remaining Alphas in Russia. Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky or the Beardog kept to himself after the massacre of his pack-- Alec's pack. Most of the wolves in Russia had to go into hiding after the massacres of all the wolf packs back in the late eighties. After a false claim that werewolves destroyed crops, cattle, and kidnapped children for their packs, scared villagers began to hunt down any and all wolves in the region. Now, there were less than fifty in all of Russia (or so the claim was, especially after they just found four new wolves last night).

At the Beardog's private bar, they were ushered into a small room. The two guards growled at Alec, a lone beta, a wolf without a pack. The guards stopped, left the room, and closed the door behind them.

“Why are you here, мальчик (boy)?” a low rumbling voice asked. James looked forward as he saw two blood red eyes in the shadows before a large grey wolf emerged. While Alec stood just past James's elbow as a wolf, the Beardog stood in his wolf form which towered over a human like James; most Alphas did. It stalked over to the two men before it transformed into a large man, who continued to tower over both of them. Alec huffed and exposed his neck in submission while James continued to stare forward, unafraid. “Hunter who runs with a wolfdog, gracing me with their presence yet again. Did you forget the last time we met?”

“How could I forget,” James deadpanned and rolled his eyes. “You shot at me.”

The Beardog let out a large belly laugh as he moved to pour them drinks. James sat down at the table while Alec remained standing as he had no place at the Beardog's table. Beardog eyed the other wolf. “You should say hello to Illya. He misses you.” Beardog didn't let Alec answer as he went back to talk to James. “Tell me why you are here, brytol.”

“More of your kind keep popping up. Got any word on that?” James asked as he sipped the vodka.

“A demon army,” Beardog answered as he drank the vodka like it was water. He poured himself another glass. “The ravens spoke of it last full moon. Someone is creating an army but no one knows who. Demons cannot touch our plane without entrapping a soul first.”

“I'm aware,” James stated before he leaned forward on the table. “What if...the demon is just possessing wolves to turn people?”

“Then it will be more serious than before,” Beardog said. “All those wolves will need to be killed.”

“You can't kill them!” Alec snapped, his fangs elongated.

Beardog barred his own teeth, his eyes red. “Don't speak out of turn, мальчик!”

“And you can't kill innocent people!”

“Their bodies are no longer their own! They are only demons in them now! There is _nothing_ to save.”

Alec growled angrily and looked away.

“This isn't Irkutsk, мальчик,” Beardog told him quietly and calmly. “These are not scared humans willing to kill packs and steal pups for their own gain.”

“I'm not a pup anymore!” Alec snapped at him.

“No but you still bear their mark!” Beardog said as he tugged down Alec's shirt to reveal a brand of a staghead on his chest. “They marked all of our pups and sent them off to God only knows where! And yet out of all my pups, the runt is the one that came back.”

Alec lunged before James finally intervened. “Alec, no!”

Beardog glared before he finally let out a laugh. He then placed a large roll of bills on the table next to James. “Be wary of him, brytol,” he said as he transformed back into his wolf form. “Keep your dog on a leash.”

Beardog vanished and James let Alec go. Alec growled and glared at James before he snapped at him; James held up his hands. Never had Alec snapped at him like that before. “I'm _not_ your puppy anymore!”

“I know that, idiot,” James said exasperated. “But he's an Alpha and could kill you instantly!”

Alec growled, frustrated. “Now what?”

“Go back to England. Our job is done here. The village is safe for now.”

“For now?”

“If they're getting demons to trap wolves and get villagers, there's nothing more we can do. Sorry, Alec, but that's that. It's Beardog's territory now.”

Alec grunted a response and kept his head down. “Fine.”

“Did you want to see Illya?”

Alec shook his head. “No reason to.”

James frowned. “You know he is family...your real family.”

Alec snuffled and shoved his hands into his pockets as they made their way to the airport. “I don't belong here.”

They collected their bags after the long flight and headed out. Outside, a raven cawed as soon as they left the terminal and flew off. Alec hefted up his bag.

“Well, that's not ominous at all,” he muttered as he began to walk to their car.

“He's waiting for you,” a voice called out to them. James and Alec turned around to see a young woman.

“Excuse me?” James asked confused while Alec looked at him.

“Don't look at me, I don't know her,” Alec offered zero help.

The woman walked closer to them. Alec snorted,  his teeth began to elongate. James held him back; Alec couldn't transform here, not now. Not in front of all these people.

“Cookoo, James,” the woman said before her eyes went black as she screamed. James and Alec held their hands over their ears as black smoke poured out of her before she finally collapsed onto the ground. People ran towards them and someone cried out for an ambulance. James looked over at Alec, whose eyes turned back to his normal color.

“What did that mean?” he asked quietly as more people began to come over as they slipped away. “What she said.”

James got into the car and slammed the door as Alec followed suit. He started the car. “It means that someone who was supposed to be dead, isn't.”

They drove back to what could be considered headquarters, which was an abandoned building in the outskirts of the city. It was an abandoned tenant project and James bought the building. There, James and Alec had converted a few rooms for themselves while they made a garage, an armory, and a gym. James looked above and noticed another raven at the top of the building before it flew away. James then drove the car into the garage and Alec stretched. He yawned and casually slipped into his wolf form. James rolled his eyes.

“I'll get the bags then,” James stated as he moved to grabbed the bags.

Alec barked and jumped to grab his own before he trotted up the stairs to the bedrooms. James shook his head as he moved to drop the bag onto the kitchen floor and went to grab the scotch on the high shelf. He poured himself a drink when he noticed a raven at the window. James stared and the bird quickly vanished. James shook his head as he began to drink only to hear Alec come back down, showered and refreshed.

“You look like shit,” was all Alec told him.

James frowned. “You better not have taken all the hot water.”

“What's our next plan of action?” Alec asked.

“Go talk to Moneypenny, I guess.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, she's the one that got us the job in the first place,” James pointed out. “I'm going to shower and there better be hot water.”

They left their home a few hours later and headed back into the city. They headed to one of the heavy shopped marketplaces and went into a shop that looked almost abandoned. The shop was dark and a small sign on the front clearly stated that it was opened but no one dared to go in. Ravens cawed before they flew off and James looked up. One raven looked like it stared at James before taking off. James opened the door and a small bell chimed to announce their presence. Alec let out a snort, blowing out massive amounts of air as the smell of incense filled the stale air. James looked over at the wolf.

“You can wait outside if you want,” he said in a low voice. Alec only shook his head.

“James Bond,” a voice filled the room. James grinned while Alec stayed hunched over. “I thought I told you to leave your mongrel outside.”

“And I thought I told you to fuck off,” James answered and grinned.

“I can curse you, you know.”

“And you know you won't because who would give you your money to live in this dump?” James grinned as he placed a small roll of bills on her desk. Moneypenny took the money and held it out to him but with no intention of letting it go.

“Where's the rest of it?”

James shrugged. “Be thankful that you have some of it.”

Moneypenny's eyes narrowed. “What do you want this time, Bond?”

James leaned on the counter. “Do you know anything more about the demon army in Russia? Beardog seemed to know nothing.”

Moneypenny made the money disappear before she grabbed a bag, shook it, and let the bones fall onto the table. She tutted as she read what the bones told her. “There is an army. But, it's not just in Russia....it's everywhere.”

“How do we stop it?” Alec demanded.

Moneypenny narrowed her eyes. “I don't answer to mongrels. You know your kind is not allowed in the city, I don't care how domesticated you are.”

Alec's eyes changed color and James placed a hand on Alec's chest. “Alec! Alec, щенок (pup), go wait outside. It's all right.”

Alec growled and snapped at Moneypenny before he stormed out of the shop. James sighed and looked back over at her. “You shouldn't provoke him.”

“He doesn't belong with humans. You of all people should know this.”

“Still doesn't give you the right to treat him like you do.”

“He's an animal, James. The sooner you remember that the better it'll be.”

James shook his head. “Then answer his question to me, then. How do we stop it?”

“One person seems to be controlling them all. Find them and you can pray that you'll stop them,” she answered.

“How can I find him?”

“He goes by many names, I cannot pinpoint where he is...”

James huffed. “Fat lot of help you are.”

“If you don't like my answers, then you can leave.”

James held out his hands and backed away towards the exit. “If I didn't like your answers, I wouldn't keep coming back.”

James left the shop and Alec was not too far away, smoking. James walked up to him. “Those are bad for you.”

“Fuck off,” Alec groused as he stomped it out.

“Don't let her get under your skin,” James told him as they began to walk out of the marketplace and towards the end of the area. “Come on, let's go to a pub or something.”

“Do you feel them?” Alec asked as he stood next to James. They were now in a deserted part of the city, where streets were quiet and still. The streetlights had finally flickered on and the once darkened streets were full of light. James breathed in and nodded. Alec growled as his eyes changed color once more. Alec's body twitched as he waited for the command.

“Do you smell them?” James asked quietly as he moved to unlatch his gun from its holster. Alec only nodded, his growl louder. James waited. “идти (go).”

Alec snapped his jaws and began to run before he transformed into his wolf form. Alec, now in his wolf form, tackled the person to the ground with the collar of the person’s shirt in his jaws. Alec snarled loudly as he used the shirt as some sort of choking device.

“Gerrof me!” the person cried out.

James moved, his pistol in his hand as he saw it. A small bit of a glowing tattoo, like Alec's and his own. “Alec off,” James commanded.

Alec growled and did as he was told. Alec changed back into his human form and James pressed a gun against the man's head.

“He's different,” Alec told him. “I can smell it; he's not human.”

“He has the mark,” James said to Alec and looked at him. “Non-possession tattoo. On the back of his neck.”

Alec growled at the man and moved closer. “Doesn't excuse him from being a non-human.”

“You're a non-human too, Alec, calm down.” James said as he looked down at the young man. “Now, why were you out here?”

“I was hunting  you!” he stated angrily. “But apparently the two of you are working together!”

James and Alec looked at each other. “How long have you been hunting me?” James asked as he finally removed the gun from the back of the man's head and pulled him up to a sitting position. The pair looked at the man [well, boy] while he adjusted his large [and now cracked] glasses as his hair stuck up in all places on his head. Alec huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“For the past few days,” the young man answered as he sneered when he saw the state of his glasses. “There's a bounty. On the man who works with a wolf.”

“Nice to know that we're being hunted,” Alec stated bitterly.

“More importantly who set the bounty?” James demanded.

“It was on a website,” he answered.

James looked at Alec. James hefted the boy up by the collar of his shirt. “Show us.”

They dragged the boy back to their hotel room. Once inside, Alec locked the door and stood in front of it. The boy huffed as he moved to get his laptop.

“What's your name?” James asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed while the boy set up on the table.

“It's Q,” the boy answered as he began to type quickly.

“Your real name.”

“That's all you're going to get,” Q snapped at him.

“He's a feisty one, James,” Alec grinned while he stood in front of the door.

“Shut up, wolf,” Q glared.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to fight a wolf, boy?”

“I've taken down more of your kind than you think,” Q stated angrily.

“Can we not?” James finally stated and looked at Q. “Who sent you the bounty?”

Q didn't answer and swirled his laptop around. Alec let out an angered grunt and James swore under his breath when he saw the familiar face. She smiled, her green eyes playful as she blew a kiss to the camera and waved before the screen went blank.

“I told you that we should have killed her when we had the chance,” Alec snapped at James.

“Vesper,” James growled himself as he stood. He grabbed Q by the collar and Q swore out. “You will take me to her, _now.”_

“Like I bloody know where she is!” he said as he pulled himself out of James's grasp. “She sent me the message and she knew how to find you. She said that she had a homing spell on you and it led me here.”

James groaned and shook his head while Alec glared.

“The cannibal at Montenegro,” Alec stated with irritation in his voice, and then Alec let out a laugh. “Well that explains how he bloody _found_ you.”

“Alec, shut up.”

“ _You two_ got the cannibal of Montenegro?” Q asked impressed. “How did you manage to kill him? I heard that he was a zombie or a vampire, which was it?”

James and Alec looked at the boy, confused. Alec tilted his head in confusion. “You heard about him?”

Q turned his head to Alec and nodded. “Every hunter heard about that case.”

“Oh good,” Alec said as he continued to glare at James. “Then James can tell you all about it. Because he almost got himself killed.”

James rolled his eyes. “I did not.”

“You played poker with him!” Alec exclaimed. “You played for your bloody body, saying that if you lost, he would _eat_ you.”

James looked down with a grin. “I still have my body, don't I?”

“Save for a sliver of your finger,” Alec teased.

“Are you two always like this?” Q asked finally. “No wonder you two have a bounty on your heads, you bicker like an old married couple.”

James let his eyes wander back to the lithe young man next to him. Alec perked up as he stormed over. “Now what to do with you.”

“I don't think that's nec-” Q stated before Alec grabbed him. “Get off me, dog!”

“...raven,” Alec growled as his teeth extended into sharp fangs.

James blinked in surprise. “Raven?”

“Where are the rest of your raven brothers, filth?” Alec demanded.

Q's eyes went gray as Alec was thrown across the room. Alec yelped as he hit the adjacent wall and collapsed on the floor. James stood up as large black wings emerged from the back of the young man and James could only think why he was the only human in the goddamn room. “Don't you call me filth, _dog!_ ”

Alec's eyes were now completely yellow as he snapped at Q as he began to transform.

“Alec, no!” James snapped and moved between both of them. He turned toward Q. “You! What the hell are you!”

The feathers melted away and his eyes returned back to normal. He looked at James and shook his head. “Your dog is right. I am a raven.”

“So...like...” James asked as he waved his hands for an explanation. He may be a hunter of the supernatural but he was damned if he knew everything that existed outside of his normal life. Well...normal with the exception of Alec.

Q let out a breath as he moved to gather his things. “I'm not like Alec,” he explained. “I wasn't born a raven, I was cursed into one.”

“Uh...” Alec raised an eyebrow but James shot him a look to stay quiet.

Q wrung his hands. “It's a curse that has run in my family for generations, the tale of what really happened, lost. However, it only affects the males of my family. That's all we know about the curse.” Q ran a hand through his hair. “And that's all I can tell you. I've been hunting anything that would give me answers.”

“Is that what Vesper promised you?” James asked bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Q shifted before he nodded. “Yes.”

Alec let out a laugh. “You should never listen to a pretty girl like that,” Alec told him. “Especially when that bitch is supposed to be _dead_.”

James shot him a glare. “Either way, when did she get in contact with you?”

“A few days ago,” he told him. “She told me that you were in Russia and gave me all of your flight information. And I followed you ever since.”

James nodded. “You were there when we left the terminal.”

“So you saw that woman,” Alec pointed out.

Q gave a curt nod. “Cookoo, James,” he repeated. “What does that mean?”

“That someone is supposed to be dead and they aren't. No, it's not just Vesper,” James stated as he looked over at Alec.

They then sat in an uncomfortable silence. Q finally stood. “I should probably head out...”

Alec's ears perked as he looked over at James. James shrugged his shoulders. “You should stay with us,” James finally said.

“What?” Q asked as he adjusted his bag on his shoulders.

“Stay with us,” James repeated. “We're both virtually looking for the same thing...we could work together.”

Q bit his lip and thought about the proposal. James had to think; ravens were pack hunters like wolves. Why was this one all alone? “All right,” Q said finally. “I'll stay. Just for a few days.”

For the next few days, the trio learned to work as a unit. They brought Q back to their home and set up a room for him. Q in turn, taught them the basics of computer hacking and helped them with research that they had trouble with from the start. (“Maybe we can stop paying Moneypenny for information,” Alec muttered.) In thanks, James taught Q how to fight. Then every night, Alec and Q would go for a run in their forms. Alec would run through the empty streets while Q flew overhead to keep an eye out for unsuspecting people. For the first time in his life, James didn't have to have the constant worry of letting Alec go out into the city alone.

“Can you stand on your hind legs?” Q asked one day when they headed back home. “Like in the movies?”

Alec grunted as they moved up the steps. “It takes a lot of concentration. Most ones that do it are very powerful Alphas...and maybe a few betas. No omega can do it.”

“Have you tried?”

“Tried and failed, little lark,” Alec replied as he opened the door.

Another boxing lesson between Q and James started when Alec left to shower. When he returned, Q smiled and went to shower while James grunted in the kitchen.

“You should just ask the boy out,” Alec told James. James held a bag of peas on his right eye.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” James muttered as he hissed.

“He has a good right hook,” Alec complimented. “But, I know you. You wouldn't let anyone let you hook you like that. You're distracted.”

“I am not, shut up.”

“Well, stop looking at his cock while you fight and maybe next time he won't hurt you.”

“I hate you so much.”

Alec threw up his hands. “Then stop being an idiot and ask him out!”

The next day, James asked Q out to dinner and Q readily agreed. Alec hung back and smiled; it was about time for James to finally stop thinking about Vesper and think about something, _someone_ else. Alec shook his head and shifted into his wolf form before he hid away while the other two had their alone time.

They made their way to Moneypenny's shop the next morning to see if there was new information. Q and James talked animatedly while Alec hung back a stepl; something didn't feel right to him. The trio continued on when everyone stopped. Silence hung over the crowd of people as the trio looked at them all; not even the sounds of birds and cars could even be heard. Q blinked as he looked around. “James?”

“I don't...”

All the people stared at them before their eyes went black. Alec growled as he began to shift. James's hand went to his gun inside of his jacket. Q moved closer to James, ready to shift into his raven form.

“Cookoo, James,” every single person said before they screamed. Alec yelped and slapped his hands over his ears as Q and James did the same. Black smoke emerged from the crowd of people before they all collapsed. James swallowed as he looked around. Not one person was getting up.

“We have to get out of here,” James said quickly. “Let's go!”

They looked at each other before they slowly backed away from the crowd. Alec and Q searched the area for anything or _anyone_ that would have caused this but found no one. The trio began to run away from the scene. Three adult men awake in a crowd of passed out, potentially dead people was the last thing James wanted to get arrested for. James pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, something _anything_ to help the people here. Once they were out of the way, Q stared at the two of them.

“What the hell was that?” Q demanded. “They all were possessed! All of them!”

“I don't know,” James answered, a sense of dread washing over him. “Do you think they're all dead?”

“Let's just get to Moneypenny and find out,” Alec said as he watched a mass of ambulances and other civil servants at the scene where the crowd talked to them. “How can someone possess that many people?”

“Not a person,” James said with hatred in his voice. “A demon.”

They made their way to Moneypenny's shop in silence.

“I see that you have found a raven,” Moneypenny stated as the trio walked into the shop, the bell chirping to announce their presence. Moneypenny nodded to them and motioned to them to head to the back of the shop. “Ravens are most helpful creatures, unlike your wolfdog.”

“I'll wait outside,” he snarled out as he almost broke the door to the shop. James sighed and narrowed his eyes at her.

“If you are being like this to my friend, then you must know what happened earlier,” James stated.

“I do,” she answered as she turned to look at the two of them.

“Can one demon actually control all of those people?” Q asked, his voice full of worry.

“A mighty powerful one can,” Moneypenny answered as she looked through her books. “It has no name, this powerful demon, but it can control the mass of demons and can bring the end of the world.”

“God, how many times do we have to save the earth from the end of the world,” James groaned out. “Do you know how to stop it?”

Moneypenny shook her head. “It is almost like he is a hydra. Kill one head, two take its place. I don't know if the being controlling everyone is the one that we are looking for. However, killing the one might weaken the demon.”

“Anything special that we can kill him with?” Q asked.

Moneypenny moved and took out a ragged cloth. The two looked down as she unveiled a large knife. “You can try this for now, the holy knife. Dipped with the blood of Christ which has made it pure.” She sheathed it in its holster and handed it to James. “I would also suggest the Colt of Samuel Colt, however, that one remains lost in the Americas.”

James pocketed the knife and nodded. “Anything else?”

Moneypenny's tongue clicked. “This also came to me,” she said as she gave him a slip of paper. “A young woman gave it to me.”

James snatched the paper from Moneypenny and read it quickly. He swore and crumpled up the paper. “Let's go.”

Q thanked Moneypenny as he followed James out. “What was that about?”

Alec turned and stared at the pair who walked out of the shop. James began to walk faster.

“James, hold up,” Q said as he tried to catch up.

“Зайка (hare),” Alec said; he knew full well that James hated, _hated_ the nickname. It was the nickname his mother gave him when they were young.

James stopped and glared at Alec. “Don't you fucking call me that!”

Alec stood up straight. “Зайка, please.”

James stormed over and punched Alec in the face. Alec didn't flinch while Q let out a cry of shock. “No one fucking calls me that!” James grabbed Alec's collar. “And certainly not from a wolfdog like _you_.”

Alec pushed away from James, took a step back, and lowered his gaze. “Where does she want us to go?”

James took a breath and realized what he said. “Alec, I-”

“It doesn't matter,” Alec told him quickly. “Where does the witch want us to go?”

“There's a warehouse down by the docks,” James stammered out. “She said she was waiting for us there.”

“It's a goddamn trap,” Alec snapped at him. “And you know it.”

“Do we have any other choice?” James snapped back at him.

Alec furrowed his brow and growled. “Let's get this over with then.”

Q stayed silent throughout the entire interaction. James turned and headed towards the docks. For the rest of the journey, it was an uncomfortable silence between the trio. When they reached the warehouse, they stood in front of the doors unsure what to do next.

“This doesn't feel right,” Q told them.

“Better to find out than not have any answers,” James stated as he forced opened the door and walked inside. Q squawked and turned into his raven form while Alec growled and followed begrudgingly. James felt through his pockets and took out his phone. He turned on the flashlight app and looked behind him. “Let's go.”

“I don't like this,” Alec said, Q on his shoulder in his raven form as they walked through what seemed like a maze. Q twitched and cawed before he flew off. Alec perked up. “I think he found something, come on.” Alec transformed into his wolf form and chased after the raven. James jogged as he tried to see in the darkness, and then took a turn as he heard voices.

“Q? Alec?” James called out as he moved towards the voice.

“James, James,” the familiar voice called out to him. James clenched his fists as his heart pounded in his chest. Memories flooded his mind as the voice shook his very core. “It's been a long time, my love.”

“Vesper,” James growled out. “Where's Alec?”

“Alec isn't here,” Vesper answered as she emerged from the shadows. James's breath hitched in his throat. She still looked radiant as ever, her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail as she walked towards him. The last time he had saw her, she was wearing a loose red dress, not this sinfully skintight black dress now. Her green eyes used to be full of life and love. Now, they were full of hatred and malice. “Don't you remember me, my love?”

“The last time I saw you, you were drowning in Venice,” James stated bitterly. “Along with the rest of me.”

She smiled. “Oh James. Did you really think you loved me?”

“I did. Once upon a time,” James answered, his voice even. His hands shook, clenched at his sides as he took a step closer to her. He needed to know, he needed to know that she was here. That she was alive and he wanted to touch her. He wanted to see if she still smelled like orchids and life and if her skin was as soft as he remembered. He wanted to remember the Vesper he knew, not the Vesper that she became. “And then you decided to stab me in the back.” _And in my heart._

“Oh come now, James,” she said, her voice still like silk. Her voice that sounded like a siren call that James continued to melt to. “We both knew that when you won that poker game with the cannibal I was going to take the money anyway.”

“And you did. And that money is in the sea where your body should be.”

Vesper gave a small and short laugh. “And yet here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“I hear that you have a little raven with you. Not looking good “hunter who runs with a wolf,” is it not?”

James narrowed his eyes. “Leave them out of it.”

“Tell the raven thanks for giving you to me,” she winked as she grinned wickedly.

Just then something slammed against the doors. James took a step back while Vesper moved to the shadows.

“Goodbye, James,” she said and disappeared.

James looked back at the door to see a rather bulky man punch his way into the room. The man snarled at James as he finally broke through the metal door. James became worried about the man to even consider going after Vesper. The man moved closer and cracked his knuckles. He grinned, practically bursting out of his suit. James blinked as he tried to size up the man but knew that the man could easily overpower him; James would have to rely on speed. James then wished Alec was here to help him. The man gave a grunt as his eyes turned red. He growled loudly as he opened his mouth to reveal jagged fangs that burst out of his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” James gasped out as he turned to run.

The man howled as James heard the transformation. The bones crunched under the new weight as the howl became deeper, angrier. Large paws slammed onto the hard concrete as long, mismatched fangs snapped at him. James fumbled for his gun and pointed it at the beast; this was no ordinary Alpha. James fired and the beast recoiled from the shot. It then growled loudly as it quickly began to heal, the silver bullet clanged onto the floor. Its eyes became redder as the wound completely vanished. James dropped his arm.

“Are you bloody kidding me?” he said with irritation in his voice.

The Alpha howled and James flinched; the howl shook his very core. While James was distracted by the howl, the Alpha immediately attacked. He slammed James up against the wall as it snapped its jaws too close to his neck. James cried out as he held the beast back as he punched it in the snout. The Alpha let out an angered yelp and brought a large paw and swiped James. James flew across the room and stumbled on the ground. James swore as he spat out blood as he looked back towards the Alpha. The Alpha growled as it stood on its hind legs as it began to stalk towards him. James stared with wide eyes. The Alpha slashed James again and the man cried out as his blood poured onto the cement. James was on his back, his vision marred by the blood on his face as he stared at the creature with blurred eyes. The Alpha raised its large bloody paw until a caw was heard. A blur of black flew by the Alpha's face as it roared. Just then another wolf tackled down the Alpha and bit down on its neck. The Alpha howled before it grabbed the smaller wolf and threw it against the wall. The smaller wolf yelped and the Alpha roared. It continued to advance before it stopped. Its ears twitched as it let out a low rumble, as if getting an order. It then turned and crashed through the opposite wall and vanished into the night. The wolf staggered upright and moved to James. He quickly changed back into human while the raven turned human as well.

“James?” Alec said worried. “James, are you alright?”

“Fuck, he looks like he's in bad shape,” Q said and looked at Alec. “You look like shit, too.”

“The difference is that I can heal,” Alec grunted as he moved to lift up James.

“Alec, wait until you're healed,” Q said as he placed a hand on Alec's arm. “You can't carry him if you're hurt.”

“I'm fine!” Alec snapped at Q. Alec took James into his arms and let out a low growl, his arm throbbing in pain. James groaned as he closed his eyes. “James, you need to stay awake.”

“We need to take him to hospital.”

“No!” Alec exclaimed. “We're going home. Fly and get Moneypenny. Tell her to meet us there!” Alec stood and ran out of the warehouse. Q huffed and turned into his raven form before he followed. Darkness fell over the city and Alec quietly thanked the fog that rolled in. Alec's vision was blurred, focused on getting home. He ran faster, James looking more and more pale at each passing moment. “Hold on, Зайка.”

Alec ran until he got home. He was about to kick open the door when the raven changed back into Q and opened the door for him. Alec ran into the house and Moneypenny headed towards them.

“What attacked him?” Moneypenny asked as she looked at the wounds when Alec set him down on the table in the kitchen.

Alec stared at James with wide eyes. “An Alpha.”

“Bullshit,” Moneypenny answered as she began to dab the wounds with some kind of herb. “You know out of all of us that wolves aren't supposed to be in cities, especially Alphas.”

“I'm aware,” Alec growled out.

“How did he get like this?” she demanded as she tsked. The wounds were deep but not life threatening. “You were supposed to be _watching_ him?!”

“I know that!”

“Get out of here, _dog_ ,” she seethed at him. “You are not welcomed here until I am done.” Alec and Q stood. Moneypenny held out her hand. “No, the raven can stay.”

“Alec...” Q said quietly.

“It's all right,” Alec muttered and left the room. “Stay with him.”

Moneypenny finished and they placed James on the couch. Q thanked her and gave her what little money he had left. She refused and handed Q some herbs and told him to use it when they changed the bandages. Moneypenny left and Q walked around until he saw Alec in the gym. He stared out the window up in the rafters while rain began to fall.

“Why...do they treat you poorly?” Q asked Alec after a few minutes and joined him on the rafters.

Alec huffed as he stared at Q. “Because wolves not supposed to be part of the human world, not supposed to be pets. There's a law against it,” Alec explained. “But not until after James's father and few others decimated my pack in Russia. The wolf pack was scattered and the pups were taken by the humans. Some of the humans kept them as pets, others sold them off. James's father might have felt guilty or some shit, I don't know.”

“Why do you protect his son then?”

They had moved to the living room to keep James company and Alec stared at his hands. “I was born to the last litter of the pack when the humans came. I was considered the runt of the litter, about to be killed off anyway. James's father didn't kill me...he brought me home. And I've been with the family ever since. I have a debt to James's father and I will see it out to the end.”

“Was it easy? Being a wolf in a human household?”

“James's father was considerate enough to help me with those transitions. James didn't know until he was a little bit older that I was not human.” James grunted on the couch and Alec let his ears perk up. When he heard James's breathing level he looked back at Q. “We work well together. And I don't want anything to happen to him. Everyone may treat me horribly, but James is the only one that doesn't. Never has. That's why I take care of him.”

“What about your bond?” Q asked out of the blue.

Alec growled at him. “What do you know about bonds?”

“I know that they are unbreakable,” Q told him as he moved to get more tea for himself. When he came back, Alec continued to growl. Q rolled his eyes. “Come off, Alec, you act like this bond is something that will destroy your very essence.”

“Because it can,” Alec told him and glared with yellow eyes as opposed to his normal blue. “We can only bond with one person and one person only. I was bonded to James right when his father introduced us together.”

“James said that you were a wolf when you first met.”

Alec huffed. “Yes. I didn't know how to transition yet. James's father had to teach me how. Those years were rough, troublesome. I almost killed James because he came into the basement unknowing what I was. Months, he didn't let me come near him. We finally became close again when...” Alec licked his lips. “The accident...and then James and I were alone. We were sent off to live with an aunt before she gave temporary guardianship of James to a family friend. It was the first time in years that we were separated.”

“What happened?”

“His aunt took care of me,” Alec said, his voice still quiet. “I wasn't allowed to go to school...because of what I was. She homeschooled me, treated me like a son. But then I realized how different I was from everyone. One full moon I ran into some Scottish wolves. Some knew me from the village and the way they looked at me, it was almost like a disgrace that I was a natural born wolf like them but living as a human rather than a wolf.”

Q sat quietly still. He sipped his tea as he looked at Alec. “Weren't the wolves trying to establish a relationship with humans?”

Alec shrugged his shoulders once more. “Some areas have, others haven't. People are scared of what they don't understand. They would tell their children that wolves would come into the night and steal them away for being bad. And somehow, someone slipped that I was a wolf, still think it one of those Scottish fucks. Well, they came to the house and tried to get me. So, Charmain sent me off. Thought better if I lived somewhere where they wouldn't get to me. So, she sent me to her brother, Max.”

“You didn't tell me that she sent you to Max's,” a rough voice stated. Alec perked up when he saw James with his eyes opened.

“You're okay,” Alec smiled as he moved to sit in front of James. James's torso and arms were heavily bandaged and a scar went down his left cheek. Alec felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him; he did not protect James like he promised to do. “Does it still hurt? Moneypenny wouldn't give me much...as she hates me.”

James grunted and his arms immediately went to his side. “Fuck!” James gasped out. “Remind me to kill Vesper the next time I see her.”

“Why haven't you killed her yet?” Alec demanded bluntly.

“Shut up, собака (dog).”

Alec gave him a look. “Хуй тебе (fuck you).”

“Did you get what you were looking for with Vesper?” Q asked him.

James groaned. “I don't know. All I remember is that fucking Alpha and those bloody fucking massive claws.” He looked over at Alec. “Am I going to change?”

“Did he bite you?” Alec asked as he moved to clean the bandages.

“No. that's good, right?”

Alec grunted a yes. “It's rare for anyone to change when slashed. Unless his blood got on you, did you hurt him?”

“I think I got a bullet in him,” James groaned out. “Maybe a punch to the snout, which hurt like hell, by the way.”

Alec moved to James's shoulder. Alec swallowed. “James...”

“What?”

Alec stared at James's shoulder. “He slashed your shoulder...”

James looked at his shoulder and noticed the tattoo that once dominated his shoulder was now sliced open. James groaned; the tattoo no longer shone bright to signify that it worked to keep his body free of possession. “Fucking god damn it,” James spat out.

“We can go back to the priestess,” Alec suggested. “Get the tattoo redone. It'll be all right, James.”

James nodded, his body exhausted. “Later...”

“You need to rest, James,” Q said and bit his lip.

“Like hell,” James spat out but Alec held him back.

“Listen to the raven, James,” Alec told him.

“She said to thank a raven,” James growled as he finally stared at Q. “What did she mean by that?”

“James...I ...” Q started before Alec grabbed him and slammed Q up against a wall.

“You almost got him killed!” Alec exclaimed in Q's face as he began to transform. “Why?!”

“Because he has my brothers!” Q cried out. Alec stopped and stared while James did the same. “He has my brothers...he told me to get to you and then he'd let my brothers go...please.”

“Let him go, щенок,” James managed out as he tried to sit up. He groaned as his side hurt like hell. He felt like hell, too.

Alec growled and dropped Q. Q grunted as he fell onto his ass on the floor and looked up at Alec with fearful eyes. Alec moved back and stood in front of James to protect the hunter.

“I didn't...I just,” Q fumbled with the words so they would understand. His brothers were on the line. “He said he'd kill them if I didn't do what he said.”

Alec snapped. “This is Vesper all over again! I told you we shouldn't trust him!”

“Alec,” James groaned out. “It's all right. We're going to help him. Get his brothers out.”

“You honestly believe this bullshit!” Alec spat out. “After what we've been through!”

“Alec, stand down!” James cried out before he let out a gasp. James let his head roll back and rest on the back of the couch. “Leave him alone, Alec.”

Alec growled and looked at James. “This is the same thing that happened with Vesper, do you remember?”

“Of course I do, you idiot,” James snapped back. “But this is different.”

“It isn't different!”

“Alec! Calm down!” James held his side as he hissed, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

Q took this time to walk over to James and look at his wounds. “One's opened up. I'll rebandage it for you.”

Alec glared at him. “He is not to be trusted.”

“I trust him,” James told him finally. “I just...I think we can trust him, Alec. We need more allies in this losing battle. And we're going to help him.”

Alec let out an angry bark before he stormed out of the house. He slammed the door which caused Q to jump. James sighed and closed his eyes.

“Sorry about him,” James said softly while Q went to work. “Sometimes, he doesn't understand.”

“I learned about his past,” Q told James. “What happened.”

“I'm not proud of what happened.”

“How could you be? You weren't even there. Your father was the one that did it all.”

“I'm still responsible for him,” James answered as he looked at Q. He smiled at the young man.

“I'm not her,” Q stated. “I'm not Vesper.”

“No, you're Q,” James said as he tugged Q close to him after the young man bandaged his side. “And that's who I want.”

“What about Alec?” Q asked as James wrapped his arms around him. Q nestled back in the older man's arms as he moved to grab his laptop.

“What about him?” James asked as he kissed Q's neck.

“He'll be coming in any moment...”

“It's fine. He's just a dog....and he's angry. He'll steer clear for a little while.”

Outside, Alec heard every word. He flicked his cigarette and stalked off. He walked deeper into town and wondered where he could just grab a drink. He was a wolf but he still had to be careful.

“Hello dog,” a calming voice called to him. Alec's ears perked up as he growled. He knew that voice. From the shadows, Vesper appeared. “My, it's been so long since we saw each other last.”

“You should have stayed dead,” Alec spat out.

Vesper just grinned. “Oh, I really missed you, wolfdog.”

Alec's eyes changed color as he readied himself to transform. “I'm going to kill you slowly.”

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“Why not? You left _us_ , James, to die.”

“But you saved him,” Vesper pointed out. She shook her head. “Come with me.”

Alec furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“He wants to meet you.”

“Who?”

Vesper just chuckled. “Come with me and you will see.” Vesper turned and walked to a vehicle that was parked not too far away. Alec shifted on his feet as he looked back to where the street would take him home. “Do you really want to go home now? I bet they are doing things that you're jealous of. No one can love a wolfdog.”

“And no one can like a bitch like you!” Alec snarled back.

“Your friend did,” she replied. “Your _bond_ did.”

Alec hung his head because he knew she was right. He sighed and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets before he got into the car with her. The drive was silent as she took him to the other side of town. Alec looked over to see the river next to the building as he tried to remember where he was. The car stopped and she smiled at him. Alec grunted and followed her into the large decrepit building. Alec kept his head down, his eyes on the ground but his other senses were on fire. The sounds and smells were practically overwhelmed the young wolf. Vesper stopped walking and Alec did the same. He finally looked up to see that he was in a large empty room full of dust and beams marred the floor.

“Welcome wolfdog,” a singsongy voice said. Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he let out a low growl. The demon man emerged from the shadows with a large smile on his face. Behind him a large man stood in a protective stance in the shadows; the only thing that was visible to Alec was his blood red eyes. Alec stiffened; Alpha. The smaller man moved close to Alec and Alec took a step back.

“Who are you?” Alec demanded.

The demon man kept a wicked grin on his face. “I'm an old friend of James. You will bring him here, yes?”

“As soon as I know who _you_ are.”

The man chuckled as he looked at Vesper before she smiled as well. The man quickly turned to look at Alec, both of his eyes whited over. Alec snarled but the man barely moved his fingers and threw Alec across the room. Alec groaned as he tried to stand back up but was thrown back against the wall and pinned there. Alec let out a small cry; it felt like someone was crushing him against the wall. Alec gasped out as he tried to move anything but could not. The man moved closer to him with a large smile on his face. “You will bring me James, dog.”

“Go to hell,” Alec smiled back, blood dripped out of his nose.

The man stared at Alec shocked before he moved so quickly that Alec thought he floated on the air and wrapped a hand around Alec's throat. Alec gasped for air as the man crushed his windpipe. “You _will_ bring him to me, dog, and I will spare your life this time. If not....” The man moved a finger and with careful precision, and cut a thin line across Alec's forehead. Alec let out a cry as his eyes changed color and his teeth became jagged points. The man dropped his hands and grinned. “I'll make sure you are the one that kills James.” He dropped Alec down onto the ground and his white eyes turned red. “Now be a good little doggie and _bring me my brother!”_

The man moved his hands and Alec was lifted off the ground. Alec barked and the man pushed his hands and with his mind; a power that Alec had never seen up close and in person before. Alec was then thrown out of the building and into the Thames. Alec landed in the water and it felt like daggers into his skin, his blood. Alec swam upward, breached the water, and gasped a lungful of air. He looked around before he swam to shore. There, he pulled himself up from the cold and dirty water and onto the cold and dirty walkway. Alec groaned as he collapsed onto his back, trying to regain his breathing. He stared up at the morning twilight until he finally stood up. He shivered as he shook his head of water as he walked back home. He wiped his head and felt blood. He looked down and noticed that his hand was bloodied.

“What the hell?” Alec whispered aloud. He never had this problem before, he was always able to heal. Was it because it was his tattoo? Shit. Alec licked his lips as he looked around. _Bring me my brother._ James didn't have a brother...or did he? Alec finally began to move, unsure what to do as he made his way home. He stood in front of the door to the house before he finally pushed it opened. Alec kept his eyes down as he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

“There you are,” Q said and gave Alec a small smile. “James is worried about you.”

Alec nodded. “Just tell him I'm back...I'm going to lay down.”

Q blinked confused. “O-okay? Are you sure you're all right?”

“I'm fine little lark,” Alec waved him off. “I just need to sleep.”

Alec closed the door to his room and peeled off his wet clothes. He shivered before he moved to the shower and showered quickly before he moved back into the room. He sat on the bed with a new set of clothes and a small bandage on his head. A knock came to his door and Alec jumped. He swallowed before he moved to open the door. James shifted and gave him a small smile.

“Alec, I-” James started.

“It's fine,” Alec said and bit his lip, his heart pounded in his chest. “Hey, why don't we go out, yeah? Me and you.”

“Uh...well, all right,” James said but smiled. “You got a cut on your head or something?”

“Did, it's healed now,” he lied. “You know how people are, don't understand a person who can heal, you know?”

James chuckled. “Yeah, yeah I remember. Where do you want to go?”

“I'll drive,” Alec suggested, his heart beat louder and louder in his chest. “I know a good place.”

“Shall we tell Q?”

“I think he'll figure it out.”

Alec swallowed as he moved to the car. The car unlocked and Alec got into the driver's seat. He tapped the wheel and waited to James to shut the door as he pulled out.

“You seem tense, are you all right?” James asked after a moment's silence, a raven followed not too far behind.

“I have a feeling we are being followed,” Alec answered as he looked in the rear view mirror.

“It's probably Q because you didn't tell him we were leaving.”

Alec didn't answer as he stopped the car in front of the building where he was just a few hours before. He looked up at it with wide and worried eyes.

“Alec, you sure this is a pub?” James asked as he looked at the building.

“Yeah,” Alec said as he got out. “Come on.”

They walked to the front of the building and Alec kept his head down. James shifted.

“Alec, I don't like this,” James said.

“James, don't!” Q cawed out as he quickly transformed.

James turned to see the raven but he was thrown from the building and towards the river. Alec stiffened when he heard an Alpha approach the two of them. His large paws slammed onto the cement and James stared with wide eyes.

“You...” he whispered and pointed his weapon at the beast. The beast growled and slapped the gun out of James's hand. The beast picked up James by the collar of his shirt. “Alec!”

“Hinx,” a voice called. The Alpha growled as he stayed put. Alec blinked with tears in his eyes as the demon man came out from the shadows. “Welcome James...”

James blinked when he heard the voice as he stopped his struggle. “No...”

The demon man emerged from the shadows and grinned happily. “Well done, Alec...”

“Alec?” James looked over at Alec with wide eyes. Alec kept his eyes down in shame.

The man moved closer to James and Hinx, the Alpha growled lightly. The man chuckled as he looked at James. “I can feel it,” the man told him. “You have no anti-possession tattoo anymore...”

A raven cawed and dove in front of the man and clawed at his face. The man jumped back and grabbed the bird. He threw the raven to the ground and it transformed into Q. Q groaned as he looked up at the man.

“Q!” James hollered.

“Raven!” The demon man cried out and grinned.  His right eye bled down his face, on his shirt, and onto the ground. “How nice to see you again! Your brothers and sisters are excited to see you!” The man let out a high screen and a flock of ravens clouded the sky. Q back away before he took off in his raven form. The flock pecked and clawed at the young raven. Q squawked before he fell back onto the ground, his body covered in cuts and gashes while the flock disappeared. James struggled against the Alpha's large paws. The man huffed as he glared. “Bring him to me, Hinx.”

The Alpha moved its large paws and held James in front of the man. James sneered. “Blofeld.”

“I've looked forward to this day, James,” Blofeld grinned as he moved and slit open his own wrist. Instead of blood, black smoke poured out of the wound and into James's mouth. James gurgled as the smoke engulfed him.

“No!” Alec cried out.

Blofeld smiled as he looked at Alec as Hinx dropped James to the ground. “Oh, I have forgotten something...”

James stood, his eyes black like coal as he stared at Alec lifelessly. He took the knife from his belt and moved closer to Alec. Alec grabbed James's shoulders.

“James, it's me!” Alec said harshly. “James!”

James brought the knife down on Alec's staghead wound and Alec felt something inside of him like a rubber band stretched back to normal. Alec let out a gasp as he fell to his knees. James stared down at him before he moved back to Blofeld.

“A bond that was forged is now broken,” Blofeld smiled. “Thank you for bringing my brother to me.”

Alec gripped his chest, the staghead wound burned and bloodied before smoke engulfed the three and then they disappeared. Alec panted as he slammed his fists on the wet cement and screamed.

“Alec,” a weary voiced called. Alec looked up through tears to see Q. The young raven tried to crawl towards him. Alec scrambled and held onto the young man.

“I'm sorry,” Alec panted out as he swallowed. “This is all my fault...”

Q gripped his arm. “Moneypenny.”

Alec nodded. “I'll get you to Moneypenny,” Alec told him and picked Q up gently. “I'll take you to Moneypenny.”

“You know that it will never stop,” Vesper said as she emerged from the shadows. “It will never stop until he kills you.”

“Then I guess we'll have to kill him first,” Alec barked out at her. “And I think it's high time to finally kill _you_ as well.”

Vesper took a step back. “This isn't what I wanted.”

“Well, whatever you wanted we got this bloody mess instead!” Alec continued to bark. Alec showed her his fangs. “Now get out of my way, I need to save this raven.”

Alec changed into his wolf form without a second thought turned bipedal unlike other times as a quadruped, as he climbed to the roofs to make it to Moneypenny's shop. Alec dropped down in front of the doors, shifting quickly back in his human form. He moved and banged on the door, desperate. A few minutes passed and Moneypenny finally unlocked the door.

“Please,” was all Alec said.

“Bring him inside,” she repled. Alec followed her into the shop and placed him in the same room where James was a few days before. Once he placed Q on the table, Alec began to leave. “Where are you going, wolfdog?”

“Leaving,” Alec told her, confused. “Because you never want me in your shop?”

“I never said that tonight,” she said calmly while she bandaged the raven. “You may stay this time.”

Alec swallowed and sat on the floor and was just able to see up to the table at Q while Moneypenny worked. “Will he be all right?” Alec asked gently as if he said the wrong thing would kick him out of Moneypenny’s presence.

Moneypenny hummed in agreement. “Whatever attacked him broke his anti-possession tattoo...and tried to rip out his heart.”

“He...the man,” Alec fumbled as he held his head in shame. “The man told Q's brothers and sisters to attack him. And then he _thanked_ me for bringing him James...this is all my fault.”

“You try so hard to be a man,” Moneypenny said to Alec. “And try so hard to not be a wolf. You are not a man, you are a wolf. Once you realize this, the easier everything will be.”

Alec frowned but tried to comprehend what Moneypenny tried to tell him. He had been in the human world too long, longer than he should have been. He was a boy lost in two worlds that tugged him in different directions to turn him into something he chose not to be. Moneypenny tutted and stood up.

“He should be fine in a day or so,” she said to the wolf. “I’m assuming the knife I gave you is in the demon’s hands?”

Alec nodded. “Yes.”

Moneypenny tapped her chin. “I can’t give you anything else. It has to be that knife.”

Alec felt his arms sag. “I understand.”

Moneypenny looked at Alec. “It’s not your fault.”

Alec let out a snarl. “I’m going to make it _right_.”

“You aren’t going alone,” Q gasped out as he put himself in a sitting position.

“You can’t even stand up,” Alec told the raven. “You’ll just get hurt worse.”

“I’ve been in worse situations,” Q countered as he slid off of the table. He held his side as he glared at the two. “Ravens can heal quickly.”

Alec huffed as he turned to Moneypenny. “Any advice?”

“Yes,” she said as she looked over Q’s wounds. “Try not to kill yourselves.”

They waited until nightfall to leave. Q was still injured but not enough for it to cause him problems. Alec cracked his neck as they walked out of the shop and Q turned to Alec. Alec growled at Q. Q stared at him; both of their tattoos had been slashed like James. They would be able to get possessed, but they needed to get James back. Q looked at him, the blood streamed down his neck and onto the collar of his shirt while Alec's forehead was slashed.

“Let's get our boy back,” Q said.

The wolf howled and began to run. Flying above him, the raven cawed as it followed quickly. The wolf ran through the empty streets in the dark night. Q cawed above him and Alec shifted and ran through an alleyway and jumped over fences to get back to the warehouse; it was the only destination that they knew that the demon man would be. Alec clawed his way to the rooftops as he began to run faster, every minute James was with the demon man could very well be his last. They made their way back to the warehouse and Alec jumped down at the entrance in his human form while Q dove downward and changed back into human as well. He let out a grunt and held his chest and Alec turned his head.

“Are you alright, raven?” Alec asked calmly.

“I’m fine, fine,” Q stammered.

Alec’s ears twitched as they looked back to the entrance. James stared at the raven and the wolf with black eyes. Behind him, the demon man stood next to him. He smiled at the two below. “The raven and the wolfdog,” the demon man smiled.

Alec growled louder as he began to shake, his eyes turning auburn. His bones crunched as his fingers bent out of shape and turned into claws. The demon man laughed.

“Temper temper, wolfdog,” the demon man said as he moved into the light. Alec noticed the demon man's scarred right eye, but both were completely white. Alec growled as his body twitched as more bones crunched while he continued to transform. The demon man grinned and took out a knife; the same knife that Moneypenny had given them to kill the demon. “Continue wolfdog and I kill your friend.”

Alec's auburn eyes slowly turned back to the dark blue they were. His teeth remained jagged and large as his body turned back into its human self. The demon man kept the smile on his face. “Let him go,” Alec snarled.

“And what?” the demon man asked. “I actually like torturing his soul.”

Alec clenched and unclenched his fists. “Take me instead.”

The demon man laughed and Alec could feel it resonate inside of him. “Why would I need another wolfdog for?”

Alec racked his brain as he tried to think. “Because...I’m stronger than the alpha you have now.”

The demon man raised an eyebrow. “Oh? If you can beat Hinx, I will let James go.”

“Alec,” Q whispered but Alec snarled at Q.

“Deal.”

“Once this deal is set, James cannot come after you. You will be mine. Forever,” the demon man stated. “If he chooses to come after you, his soul is forfeit.”

Alec nodded in agreement. The demon man’s eyes turned from white to black. “Then let’s begin. Hinx!”

Hinx let out a low, thunderous growl as he began to change. Bones crunched loudly as they protruded out of the skin into what looked like spikes and armor across the wolf’s back and over its face. Hinx’s eyes were a swirl of red and black as his two front canines were much longer than the rest of his jagged and mismatched teeth. Massive paws slammed against the cement to create small pits, as if the earth cannot sustain his weight. His tail swished behind him as if a coiled snake had uncoiled itself and was ready to strike. Alec took a step back.

“Alec-” Q said as he looked at the wolf with worry.

“Oh...I forgot to mention,” the demon man said. “Hinx isn’t a wolf...he’s a hellhound.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed as he felt his blood boil. Alec let out a roar as he transformed himself. Quickly, his body turned into his natural and true form. His form was larger, larger than Q remembered as Alec stood tall on his back legs before he finally fell onto all fours. Alec snapped at  the hellhound as they began to pace around in a circle. Hinx snapped his jaws at Alec and Alec howled and charged. Hinx snarled as he stood quickly and snapped off one of his bone spikes and jabbed it toward Alec. Alec jumped and snapped the bone with his massive jaws. Alec moved swiftly and clamped his jaws underneath the hellhound’s. The hellhound roared as it slashed Alec’s body to get him off. Q hung back about to transform when the demon man pointed at Q.

“Don’t!” the demon man hollered while the two wolves continued to fight. “You step in, the deal is off and James will be mine.”

“Fucker,” Q spat out.

“James, kill the raven,” demon man commanded as he placed the knife in James’s hand. James’s limp head rolled and stared at Q as it made its way towards the raven. Q took a step back as held the knife above his head to strike. Q formed his wings and jumped around James.

“James, it’s me,” Q whispered as he grabbed the wrist with the knife. “You don’t want to do this, I know you are in there.”

James pulled back to get his wrist out of Q’s grasp. “He’s not here at the moment,” a voice that was not James said. Q screeched at him and jumped back as his wings protected him from harm.

Alec jumped back, his body covered in wounds. He panted as blood dripped down onto the cold cement. Hinx growled as black ooze drizzled down his own body sizzling on the cement as it dried. Alec felt tired, unwilling to continue but he had to; he had to save James. The hellhound charged again and Alec stood on his hind legs to block the attack. Alec held onto the hellhound as he broke off one of the spiked bones on its back. The hellhound opened its jaws and bit into Alec’s leg. Alec howled in pain as he quickly grabbed the spike and stabbed the hellhound in the neck. The hellhound gurgled as he spat out black ooze and collapsed. Alec panted and changed back into his human form. Alec controlled his breathing as his wounds slowly began to heal. Alec turned to face the demon man but the man only smiled.

“Let him go,” Alec demanded.

The demon man chuckled. “You think _that_ killed a hellhound?”

Alec faced the hellhound and it immediately stood. It snarled as it grabbed the bone in its throat and pulled it out. The hellhound let out a warbled howl as it prepared himself to fight. Alec let out a warning rumble as his eyes turned red like an Alpha werewolf.

James brought down the knife and missed Q by mere inches. Q flew upward and away enough so he was out of reach. “I will not fight you, James!”

James lunged again and Q cried out as he grabbed the knife. Q hissed as it burned his hand as blood seeped from his wound. James smiled and Q furrowed his eyebrows. He swore and headbutted James in the face. James’s head was knocked back as the knife flew from his grasp and in front of Alec. Alec noticed the knife as Hinx began to charge. Alec hollered and held out the knife as it stabbed Hinx in the chest. The hellhound let out a painful cry as it tried to find a place to dig his claws into. Alec pulled out the knife and the hellhound collapsed onto the ground. Alec took a step back as the hellhound turned into ash and disintegrated. The demon man frowned.

“Well well,” the demon man said as he stepped closer to Alec but kept his distance. “The sword of the angels.”

Alec, whose eyes were still red turned to face Blofeld. “A deal is a deal,” Alec commanded as he pointed the knife at Blofeld. “Let him go.”

Blofeld narrowed his eyes. “As you wish, wolfdog.”

With a wave of his hand, black smoke emerged from James’s body and a scream replaced it. James collapsed onto the ground and Q went to see if he was all right. The demon man nodded before he turned to see that Alec was next to him and stabbed the demon in the heart. Alec growled as he pushed the knife further as Blofeld coughed out blood.

“You can go right to hell,” Alec told him as he pulled out the knife as Blofeld collapsed onto the ground. Flames engulfed the body as it slowly disappeared. Alec gripped the knife before he carelessly tossed it before he went to James’s side. Slowly, James opened his eyes and they were met with a pair of blue eyes.

“What the hell happened?” James managed out as he placed a hand over his bloodied nose.

“Sorry,” Q grimaced. “You were about to stab me.”

“You’re safe,” Alec said finally as he turned back where Blofeld stood and saw nothing.

James grunted as he stood. Q moved and let James wrap himself around him to keep support.

“Is it over?” Q asked, his eyes wide.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “I don't believe so, my friend. Far from over.”

James nodded and kissed the side of Q's forehead. “I agree. I didn't see his body.”

“So?” Q asked confused.

“A lesson in this field of work,” James told him as they walked back to civilization. “Nothing's dead unless you see the body.”

“And you put a bunch of bullets into it,” Alec continued as he moved to light a cigarette.

“And take off the head.”

“And kick the body a few times.”

“And then burn it.”

“And then burn the head.”

“You two need help. Like serious help,” Q said but smiled.

Alec sighed and crushed the cigarette under his boot. “I'm going back to Stalingrad...I need to see Illya.”

James held onto Q, his side hurt like hell. “You don't want me to come along?”

Alec gave him a small smile. “Not this time, James.” Alec looked at Q. “Take care of him for me while I am gone, raven. Find your brothers.”

Alec gave a wave and took a step away before he suddenly engulfed in flames. Alec looked around confused as James hollered for him and Q held him back. From underneath him, a demon sprouted out and grabbed Alec, it’s claws dug into Alec’s skin. Alec spat out blood as he glanced back at James with worry and acceptance in his eyes. The demon looked over at James and Q.

“I’ve always wanted to control a true werewolf,” it said in different voices before the demon and Alec disappeared. The flames singed the earth and the smell of brimstone filled the air.

“Alec!” James screamed as he managed to get out of Q’s grasp. “ALEC!”

“He’s...he’s gone,” Q whispered in shock.

“No! He’s not gone,” James panted as he ran to where Alec stood. “He’s not gone!”

James fell to his knees by the singed cement and blood filled his nostrils. Tears streamed down his face as Q knelt next to him. “We have to get him back,” James stood. “We need to see Moneypenny and _now_.”

“You can’t save him,” Vesper told them as she appeared out of nowhere.

James pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. “You have about thirty seconds to explain.”

She smiled grimly at him. “I’m going to need more than thirty seconds to explain, love and I do better without you pointing that at me.”

“Where is he and how do I get him back?” James demanded. “And how the hell do I get rid of you?”

She shook her head. “You can’t get rid of a ghost, James,” she said softly. “And if you pursue Alec, then what he did was for nothing.”

James’s hand shook before he finally let his arm drop. “What did he do?”

She took a breath. “He sacrificed himself so you could be back on this plane, James. His soul is forfeit. If you go after him, so is yours.”

“I don’t care,” James snapped. “I want Alec back here. There has to be another way.”

“James-”

“There’s going to be another way,” he hollered. “And I’m going to find it, whether you help me or not.”

 


End file.
